Quill T. Wolf
'Quill T. Wolf '(manufactured 1984, bioengineered 1987, 28 years old) was the CEO of Animus Global Corporations, brother of the former CEO (Sparky Wolf), husband of Rippy Raccoon, and Squad Leader of the Animus Mobile Task Force-2. He has been praised globally for his overwhelming kindness, generosity, and ambitions for the future of the world, such as his plans to make a eco-friendly city and habitats on Mars. His appearance is a humanoid (anthropomorphic) Grey Wolf, usually wearing a green hoodie and jeans if not in the business casual. = History After he was bioengineered by the now then Animus Bio-Engineering Labs, he went through a rough childhood. His sister, Virginia, died of cancer at the age of 5, when he was 7. His family mourned the loss of their kin, and his mother became an alcoholic, and she became abusive up until his father attempted to murder them all, succeeding in killing his wife before Sparky stopped him, and his father pointed the gun at himself and pulled the trigger. This caused Quill and Sparky to be forced to go out onto the streets, begging for food and money to support themselves. During the time that Quill was on the streets, he had fallen in love with the sky, and was utterly dumbfounded when seeing the Milky Way for the first time. He searched far and wide for books about space, while Sparky focused on trying to get money to go to school. For 5 years, the brothers wandered the streets until they were picked up in by a foster family when they turned 11-12. They attended school and got up to date with mathematics, science, history, etc. Surprisingly, Quill exceeded all of the teacher's expectations and graduated high school as an honor student, going into college to get his Master's Degree in aeronautics and a Master's in space studies. He applied for a position as Flight Director of the Animus Space Program, in which he received and worked for 7 years doing. After Sparky's suicide, the directors saw it fit to put him as CEO due to Quill's dedication and experience working for Animus. He accepted and became CEO, and stopped the car program and the city program to focus on the Space Program. Sadly, Quill was shot and killed on a mission in Italy on March 7th, 2016. He had a proper funeral, and a tombstone dedicated to him was placed next to Sparky's, and his cremated remains were launched into space aboard a CubeSat destined to crash into the moon. Secretive History About 3 years after assuming his position as flight director of the ASP, Quill was drafted in to the Mobile Task Force Initiative, for reasons unknown. After telling his coworkers that he was going to New York for 2 months, he was extracted to an undisclosed location with 80 other members to undergo training for his position, and out of 80 draftees, only 15 made it through the thing, including himself. These 15 members were split up into two MTF's- Mobile Task Force-1, which has been highly classified but assumed responsible for the deaths of over 100 terrorist organization leader's deaths- and Mobile Task Force-2. Shortly after the incident at Isla Nublar, the Foundation quickly took control of Jurassic World, and negotiated with Animus to let them secure the dinosaurs and protect them. Quill was vividly against this, but agreed. The Foundation and Animus have had close ties since. =